Brotherly Love
by geniuscook
Summary: What if Eric had a brother? Moreover, what if Eric had a twin? An evil twin. And he's after Sookie. This is my first story and takes place after the events of All Together Dead.
1. Eyes in the Dark

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 1: Eyes in the Dark**

_Hi, this is my first story on and I hope you like it. The events take place after All Together Dead. If anyone has any constructive criticism, please don't be afraid to post it  
(or any useful phrases that Sookie uses a lot to make it more authentic). My chapters aren't long I'm afraid, but I hope they're good.  
I'll try to post new chapters as often as possible, but I'm a slow writer. Thanks for reading._

_**Note (11-Sep-2010) - I reposted this chapter (reformatted) because of some reading issues. There's no change in content!**_

_**Note: **__I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I may be breaking some sort of copyright but I hope Ms Harris is nice enough to forgive me :)_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, my heart stopped. I could see the moon coming in through the window and being reflected at me – from dark eyes in the chair in the corner of my room. Someone was in my room.

Again.

Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, I am going to have to get better locks... and an alarm. Not that they'd be a lot of good against those that are coming into my home... Short of a silver door, I can't think of anything that could keep a vampire out.

If they didn't need an invite, I don't think I'd sleep. As it is, I'm twitchy at the slightest sound; my life has changed so much since vampires have 'come out of the coffin'. Ever since I met 'He-who-must-not-be-named' (in the non-Harry Potter sense of course), I've been involved in things far beyond my understanding.

I'd been exposed to a previously unknown world – a world hidden for a reason.

The Supernatural Community isn't known for its predilection (my word of week for 2 weeks ago) towards humans, except of course for their blood. It's not safe for any human, even a special one like me. My telepathy makes me somewhat of a useful commodity in the Supernatural Community – a human lie-detector effectively. I'm not fully human, of course, since my Great-Granddaddy is a Fairy (a prince amongst fairies, lucky me), making me an eigth-Fae. Sometimes this is a gift, but mostly it's made my life horrible – friends are hard to keep, people think I'm mad and the vampires want to control me.

And that's why there's a vampire sitting dead still in the corner of my room (I can tell even though I can't hear their thoughts – it feels like a vacuum of space). I'm scared to move, to let them know I'm awake. Stupid idea. What vampire would be fooled by that? They could hear my breathing change and would have seen me jolt awake. The dark is no barrier to the not-quite-so-dead's sight; they can see me, no problem.

And that means they know I'm awake, but they haven't attacked. The logical part of my brain is telling me that no dangerous vampires have an invitation to my house and this vampire seems placid – for now. The other, dominant, part of my brain is rapidly inventing scenarios, starting with their entry and ending with my death. My heartbeat is kicking into overdrive – if I can hear it, the vampire definitely could. Why haven't they attacked?

The only explanation is that they don't plan to kill me (yet) and there were only two vampires I knew who would petrify me in order to, in their minds, not scare me.

Most vampires are severely out of touch with human emotions. I assumed that it wasn't Him since he broke my heart with his betrayal and I've since abjured him – basically he doesn't exist to me (simple in theory, impossible in practice). That left one person (or being – it's always hard to classify the dead) – someone whose motives I'm not yet certain of. One person whom I loved, and who loved me in return. Someone who forgot that love. But he recently forced me to reveal the truth to him and now he says that he remembers; remembers the love, the passion, the fun...

And now he won't let _me_ forget it.

Eric. Sherriff of Area 5 and my one-time lover (my knees still tremble slightly at the memories); Eric has a lot of power of me and the fact that he's in my room doesn't bode well for me – the last time I helped him I ended up revealing my secret to quite a few humans, as well as falling out of a window.

The 1,000 year-old Viking was bad news... so why did my heart lift when I realised who it was?


	2. What the Heart wants and Cannot have

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 2: What the Heart Wants and Cannot Have**

_A bit longer, but still not much action I'm afraid. Don't worry, the action starts soon but it take Ms Harris a long time to get into it properly, and I'm channelling her!_

_**Note (11-Sep-2010) - I reposted this chapter (reformatted) because of some reading issues. There's no change in content!**_

* * *

I decided I'd ignored him long enough; my Grandmother hadn't raised me to be rude. I turned over and reached out towards the lamp, whilst ensuring that the covers were pulled as high as they could go – he might have seen me naked before, but he wasn't get a repeat right now. Thankfully I'd decided to put on my newest nightie last night; one I'd bought during a WalMart sale because it was so extravagant. I had the money to buy it, now that the Queen's payment for my services had come through, but I knew from personal experience that disasters could hit at any second so I wasn't being frivolous with my money. It wasn't like the money I'd earned had made me rich, but it would enable me to live comfortably for a while, without fear of the poorhouse. I'd even been considering buying a puppy, but this impromptu visit reminded me of why I hadn't got one before – I didn't know how long it would last with the Supes running around my house like a park. No doubt Bubba would decide he had a hankering for puppy or perhaps my boss, Sam (a shifter who preferred turning into a Collie and had, one more than one occasion, slept on the floor of my living room) would get jealous and take a bite out of him.

No, I couldn't put an innocent creature in the danger I'd let myself get in so I was alone in the house. Amelia had returned to her home, to supervise the fixing of her home after the damage of Katrina and my brother Jason would rather live with his cheating wife than with his loving sister.

I wasn't as scared as I might've been because I was still stronger and faster than I had any right to be thanks to the Vampire blood I had ingested not long ago, courtesy of Eric. That was another reason I was sure it was Eric who was waiting for me to switch on the light – I could feel our blood bond (formed by my having his blood 3 times already) alerting me to his presence. It would've been fine, except for the fact that it also toyed with my emotions – I shouldn't have been feeling happy and I knew it wasn't how I was feeling but the bond reacting to Eric.

I put that out my head and switched on the light with a comforting click. The light flooded the room and my suspicions were confirmed; Eric sat there perfectly still, perfectly erect (those images should be long buried) and perfectly... perfect. There was no other word. He looked like he'd been sculpted by Loki to entice and ruin me (I've been reading up on my Norse history ever since our whirlwind love affair). A perfect example of the male body (not that I've seen many but you know, I do have cable), with true Viking looks.

My breath catches, just a little, every time I see him. I think he feels the same way that I do – I hope he wants to be with me. But I can't be sure because Eric is as hard to read as is he is the touch. He's like rock and he won't make himself vulnerable if he can help it, so I'm forced to go by little emotional signals I get through our blood bond.

Doesn't matter now – I doubt he's snuck into my room to spill the deepest secrets of his hear. He's too dramatic for that – this was too easy. I reckon he'd come to my front door and present me with a token of his affection then back it up with passionate actions. He wouldn't come in the middle of the night, when he knew I'd be asleep – that's a sure way to get into my bad books.

No. He has something important to tell me.

If he had wanted to watch me sleep (he may consider this romantic – not me I've had too many people in my room without my knowledge to make this special), then I'd never have known he was here. He could have left before my brain had even realised there was anyone in the room. There was something he wanted to tell me, I could see it in his face.

But I also knew I wouldn't like what he was going to say – that was in his face too.


	3. Like my Life's that Simple

_Okay, last chapter for a while I'm afraid. GCSEs and all that take all my time, I'm afraid. Please Review and let me know whether I should bother continuing. If I continue this story, I'll post again in a week or so (hopefully less). 2,500 words in only 3 hours (as well as editing, spell checking and plotting) is very good for me so maybe I'll be able to pull off a mini-novella. Crossing my fingers!_

_**Note (11-Sep-2010) - I reposted this chapter (reformatted) because of some reading issues. There's no change in content!**_

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 3: Life My Life's That Simple**

To give him credit, he at least waited for me to get comfortable before he began talking. He let me pop to the bathroom, do my business and calm my frantically beating heart then get back into bed before he started. He even got into bed next to me and placed his hand over my hand, in between our bodies. I knew whatever he was going to say would drag me away from my normal life, but I couldn't feel scared, or even nervous. His touch was just too damn comforting.

"Sookie, my sweet," he began in his deep and all too sexy voice, "I have waited a long time to get back into bed with you".

"Typical. You have to ruin a perfectly nice moment" was my rather weak retort. Damn it. Why did I say we were having a moment? He just looked at me with a self-satisfied grin on his pale face.

"Hmm.. Ruined? I don't think so... Though it may yet be"

"Why? What have you-all done now? Antagonised the Queen again?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid, my dear Sookie? Besides, I ensured that you got reparations for the services you rendered Sophie, did I not? Surely I deserve more respect than you are giving me, as your lover?" he said, pouting, but he ruined the effect with his fangs. I could see them over his lips and knew he was excited, and not in the 'let's play Monopoly way'.

"That's over, as well you know. You were a different person without a memory. Someone who proved that they had feelings for me"  
"You could give me a chance to prove my... feelings" he said seductively, with his other hand going down my body, making me shiver. It took all the strength I had to resist, but I wasn't giving myself to him this way.

"No, Eric" I said as forcefully as I could (which wasn't very forceful at all), "keep your hands to yourself." I knew I couldn't stop him if he decided to ignore me, but I knew that Eric wouldn't do that to me. Not if he cared for me even just a little bit. And evidently he did, as his fingers stopped their entrancing journey south, and settled on my navel.

"Ahh.. my dear Sookie. You must miss me, as I miss you?" he said in a very pouty sort of voice. I looked at his face expecting to see puppy-dog eyes – big mistake. All I could see was a burning lust, and a little bit of nervousness. That scared me. Eric was rarely nervous. And his lust and playfulness was probably to distract himself from having to tell me what he came to tell me.

"You came here for a reason, I presume," I said in the most dignified voice I could muster, "so spill". I gave him a pointed stare.

"Well..." he squirmed. This was worse than I thought. If he couldn't get the worst out of the way straight away, then something was up.

"What? You're scaring me. Spit it out". He took a deep, and unnecessary, breath before he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't be mad at me. We may have been intimate but as you said, I was a different person. I couldn't have told you about my history."

"Your history? Why should I care about your history? If we were together, perhaps... Unless there's some sort of psycho Vampire-Viking ex-girlfriend who swore to murder all those you slept with?" I paused, I'd scared myself. "There's not, is there?"

"Of course there's not" he said, sounding slightly more confident as if my fear had alleviated the tension – maybe for him, "it's worse." Tension doubled and the slight quirk in his lips that had appeared after my attempted joke disappeared quickly.

"Worse? Worse than a psycho vampire determined to kill me? I'm glad I mean so much to you" I said sarcastically, in a tone which would have earned a reproving look from my Gran.

"An ex-girlfriend I could handle – I'd destroy her if I had to. This I can't control. And he's going to want to meet you."

"Who is?" I asked, stuttering in my fear. He really knew how to build tension and at this moment I hated him for it.

"Sookie, the King of Sweden is coming to visit and –"

"Why is that my problem?"

"Are you going to let me complete my sentence?" he said, giving me a look that let me know I'd done wrong but I knew that he wasn't angry, just stressed.

"Okay, sure. I'm sorry"

He nodded and looked upset that he might have made me feel bad (he might have faked the last part though I doubted it.)

"Well... I should have mentioned when we were getting close that my family extends beyond Pam... I have a brother, Sookie. His name is Jökull. He's always been jealous of me, wanting what I have – because I was a vampire he had to become one. He wants everything I have, including you."

"I'm not yours. And what's this got to do with the King of Sweden?" He gave me a look of pity – like I was so very naive. I took offence to that, but I'd bring it up later.

"My brother, Sookie", he began, "**is** the King of Sweden". My jaw dropped. Why is everything so complicated?


	4. Vampires are Useless

_I know I said a week, but I just couldn't help myself. I got myself an editor as well, to make it as good as possible for all of you. But I need encouragement to keep going (so review)... And J__ö__kull's coming soon. Don't you worry._

_**Note (11-Sep-2010) - I reposted this chapter (reformatted) because of some reading issues. There's no change in content!**_

_**Notes (16-Apr-2011) - Corrected some mistakes.**_

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 4: Vampires are Useless**

"I take it that means that you're unable to protect me? As you promised that you would?" I said, giving him a withering stare which was probably ruined by the crack in my voice. I knew what this entailed. Thanks to Eric's desire for me, I was the prey of a vampire with more power than most. Eric was only a Sheriff – his power couldn't rival a king's. And since he was the King of an entire country as opposed to a state, I assume he was more powerful than Sophie-Anne Leclerq, current Queen of Louisiana – especially after the events of the Vampire Summit. Sophie had survived, unlike her bodyguard and child, whom I saw murdered by Quinn (my ex-boyfriend who I had to dump after we realised it just could never work – I still blame Eric mostly) but he did it to protect me. Had Andre survived, I'd have been controlled by the Queen and I'd have lost my freedom completely. As it is, it might have put the entire State in danger because Sophie-Anne was weak. She had lost her legs (though Mr Cataliades – the demon lawyer – had told me that her legs were healing slowly) and was without many of her most faithful servants. Katrina had been devastating to the entire state of Louisiana, but a Were-Vampire that my cousin Hadley accidentally turned, along with the Fellowship of the Sun (an anti-vampire church which publicly decried violence but everyone knew they supported it), had further damaged the Vampire community by blowing up a Vampire hotel, during the Vampire Summit. It hadn't been just Louisiana to suffer, but Sophie-Anne had come out very badly. Without Barry (a bellboy and the only other telepath I know of), Mr Cataliades and me, Sophie-Anne would have had a final and permanent death. Despite this, Louisiana has still become a very weak state, with a weak ruler, and thus I couldn't rely on Sophie-Anne's help. So I'm stuffed. The Were community might be willing to shield me because of my past relationships with several notable Weres and my status as 'Friend of the Pack', but I couldn't risk their lives to save mine. Not against Vampires. I haven't the support of any other powerful Vampires and certainly none would be willing to risk internationally War over one silly Telepath. But I'm not defenceless.

"Okay. So _you're _unable to help me," I said in what I hoped wasn't a petulant or angry voice, "and I wouldn't pit you against your brother even if neither of you held rank or were vampires. I don't want to be responsible for that. I'm not risking your life and I'm definitely not going to let you cause an International incident... Even if it is **my **life."

"It's not going to be like that. You're too pessimistic, my dear" came his startling reply. True, I had immediately assumed without proof that this would end in my death, but he had implied that. Didn't he?

"Of course it is. It always is. Whenever I get involved with you, I seem to flirt with death. And honey, he really ain't worth it". That bought me a slight grin, and left me slightly heartened. "Besides, you-all might think I'm weak, but I've met a lot of Supes able to help me. I'm a friend of the pack -"

"Werewolves won't be any help"

"And my Granddaddy IS a Prince among fairies, and he did assign me a fairy Godmother", I continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Surely that counts for something". Claudine called herself my fairy godmother, although she looked more like a Guardian Angel (which was what she was trying to be, funnily enough, by racking up good deeds), and she had saved my life on more than one occasion. I was certain that she'd be able to do it again. Then again, my luck is bound to run out sometime soon and Fairies aren't much good around vampires – their blood is intoxicating to them and the Vampires just can't help themselves, they simply have to have them.

"You know as well as I..." he began with a condescending look.

"I know. I know. But it must be helpful in some way. And Witches! Amelia must be able to cast some strong spells – enough to protect me during his visit, surely?" I knew I was clutching at straws. Amelia was powerful but could she really protect me all the way from New Orleans?

"Sookie," Eric said gently, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head enough to force me to look into his eyes. He was ensuring that I wouldn't interrupt him. "You aren't in any danger. Listen to me. You are safe." His hand dropped and my gaze followed.

"You can't promise that" I whispered, quieter than a human could have heard. But he heard, as I knew he would.

"No, you're right. I can't" – drive a knife in why don't you, "But I'll try my best to keep it true. After all, how could you sleep with me if you die?" I knew it was a distraction but right then, I needed one.

"Sleep with you? You wish!"

"I really, really do" he replied with a leer. I know I should've felt dirty, but all I felt was wanted. I'd been alone for far too long. He wanted me, and worse, I wanted him. I had to stop thinking like this. If I didn't, I'd probably give in to Eric. My loins were burning hotter than my boiler and I had to get him away from me. His fingers were descending again.

"I really need to..." I began but he wouldn't let me finish before he tenderly pushed his lips onto mine. His warm and weirdly soft lips gently brushed again mine as he gently tried to pry them apart with his questing tongue. I like to think of myself as a strong woman but this brought back far too many pleasant memories; there was no way I could resist. And I didn't want to. I just closed my eyes and let go of control.

Eric won... I couldn't fight it anymore.


	5. Lust is a Sin for a reason

_I had a few problems writing this – first time I've ever writing anything even remotely dirty. Oh well... Hate to leave you hanging – but how else do you end a chapter this adult? Leave reviews please... It took a long time to write.  
I had to rewrite it twice to make it work (not easy). Thanks to those who have reviewed and to those who have judged me favourite/alert worthy._

_**WARNING: Mature Content (Not Pornography, but an integral part of the story)**_

_**Note (11-Sep-2010) - I reposted this chapter (reformatted) because of some reading issues. There's no change in content!**_

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 5: Lust is a Sin for a reason**

"Eric," I moaned, "please!" I'm sounding so needy, but I can't help it. Eric's just so beautiful, and he loved me once. Surely that counts for something.

Oh, fuck. Who cares? I want him.

But he pulls away from me. I groan in disappointment.

"Shh, my darling," he whispers into my ear even as he gets off the bed, "we are not yet finished."

"Then why are you leaving me?" I whined. I sound like a child. What's wrong with me?

"if I'm involved," he said suggestively, "I won't be focused. I need to make sure there's nothing nearby. I'm not endangering your life."

That brought small tears to my eye but hopefully he didn't see that as he simply disappeared from my sight. I sighed and made myself comfortable whilst making sure my body was laid out as suggestively as possible. Once I started, I wasn't going to be stopped for anything.

Except, of course, a missing partner. I started to get worried around the 5 minute mark. It should've only taken him a minute, but if he was scouting the area around my house, it might be longer. After 10 minutes I began to panic but then I heard something. 3 gentle taps on the door. I rushed to the door in my skimpy underwear – looking like something my brother might have on the pictures on the bottom of his truck.

He stood there, looking as beautiful as a seraph (the bible was one of the only books my Gran kept in the house). His clothes looked a little worse for wear, but I assumed he'd pushed himself hard in the forest to return for me. He looked me up and down and a satisfied grin sat on his face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, his roots more pronounced in his accent. Lust obviously brought out the Viking in him.

"You don't need an invite..." I said, rather petulantly. I wanted him right now. Why was he prolonging this torment?

"We should do this..." he seemed to struggle for a word, something I didn't think I'd see Eric do, "properly." He gave me a significant look and the words poured out of my mouth.

"Please, with all my heart, I beg you to come in".

The smile widened and he disappeared. I groaned in a disappointment, but it only lasted a few seconds as I heard (my hearing was still slightly augmented from the vampire blood) the springs in the bed compress.

I raced to the bedroom to find him waiting for me. As soon as I got next to him, he placed a very hard kiss against my lips.

"Remember some of us are human" I told him. He whispered something which sounded like "I'm Sorry" and kissed me again, softer. I was surprised but obviously Eric was opening up.

His tongue left my mouth and started travelling slowly down my body. His mouth fixed itself onto my neck, his tongue gently flicking back and forth. I couldn't stop myself; I moaned. Loudly. I was glad, once again, that I didn't have neighbours and that Gran couldn't hear me (God, I hope she had the sense to look away in heaven).

He answered my moan with a very deep, manly groan (not that I expected anything less – in fact, I was kind of somewhat surprised he didn't roar in pride). His fingers roved still lower, gently tickling my stomach, in his unstoppable quest to get inside my panties (if I were wearing any...)

I grabbed his shirt before his fingers forced me into a sexual delirium. I wasn't going to let him have all the fun. I pulled it off, breaking at least 2 buttons in the process, and he gave me a disapproving look and put his hands either side of my head.

"That Shirt was expensive" he scolded, with a deadpan face. I barely heard him, I was too far gone. I wanted his fingers back. I looked into his eyes with fake guilt. But he was smiling.

"Bastard" I whispered. His muffled laughter, his mouth was busy at my nipples, reached me and I smiled then moaned loudly. His fangs had descended and I was almost scared for my breasts, but I knew he loved them. The pain of them being bitten was eclipsed by the pleasure that shot through my body. During sex I love for a man to take control – but I wasn't going to sit back and be selfish. That wasn't how I was raised. I lifted my hand and rubbed it gently against his stomach. I thought he was vibrating (exciting huh?) but he was only shivering at vampiric speeds.  
"Sookie," he said roughly. I pinched his nipples gently and he stopped talking (finally) and just moaned. I felt that moan rumble through my entire body, inflaming my passions. My teeth went to work on his chest, leaving gentle bite marks on his perfectly smooth and pale chest. They stood out against his almost translucent skin for a second, before fading back to perfection. I dropped my hands to his belt as his fingers finally circled home and he penetrated me slowly with his thick digit. I practically screamed and before I could blink, his trousers were off and I had another finger in me. I thought it would be painful to be stretched as wide as just two of his fingers, but he was very good at preparing me. He'd had 1,000 years and that experience showed when he used his tongue as he was now.

"Thanks for leaving me the best bit to unwrap", I said with hitched breath as my hand rubbed gently on the silk boxers, feeling the hardness beneath. I shivered visibly when I considered the size – it was a lot bigger than I remembered. His tongue was doing things that no other man (not even Quinn who had been a tiger and not just in bed) had ever managed to do. I was orgasming, and he hadn't even released his penis yet.

"GGOODDD" I screamed. I could feel bad for blaspheming later – right now I was in heaven. I couldn't see him but I realised that he must have removed his underwear but there was a lot of force trying to push into me. He had obviously warmed me up enough because I felt no pain. Eric might be very self-centred in his day to day life but I never had to worry about him being selfish in bed. He was a generous lover – in more ways than one.

"Mhmm" (or something like that) was the noise he made as his penis found its way home. It fit so perfectly, it was almost like it was designed for it. I grabbed his perfect butt and pulled him into me. He pumped gently and seemed focused in making me orgasm again. It didn't take long before I was screaming and seeing stars, and he finally began properly engaging. His thrusts were almost invisible to my eye, but still gentle and he was obviously enjoying himself, judging by the sounds. I was trying with all my might, and muscles, to make him orgasm. I'd come twice, it was his turn. He suddenly stopped and his beautifully bright eyes were suddenly staring into mine, but seeing deep into my soul. I knew what he wanted, and realised that he was holding himself off, to see whether I would give me myself to him, completely. I knew that, even if he didn't love me, he did feel something for me and that was enough for now.

I pulled him close me, both of us shuddering as he slid further in, and grabbed the skin of his neck with my teeth. After a few seconds, the skin split and blood filled my mouth. It was very sharp and not all that nice, but for him it was as if mouth was on another penis. He moaned and a deep rumble built in his chest and his fangs pierced my neck. I felt him suck fast and I tried to keep pace. I knew I was strengthening our bond to who knew what level but I didn't care. I just wanted him to be happy. And he was. He really really was.

It felt like a dam broke and I was suddenly flooded. Thank god vampires can't reproduce or I'm sure I'd be pregnant right now. His guttural moan filled my ears and he slumped against me, gently licking my neck to close the bite marks. I sucked a little more of his, just to help it heal, then licked his too. My hands held his still shivering body until his tremors subsided and he fell beside me. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into him until I could 'feel him', but not in any sexual way. It was just a part of him, a part of the man I loved. The man who was holding me as I went to sleep. The man whose eyes were the wrong colour.


	6. If there's a God, He Hates Me

_Hope you-all like my novella! Sorry it took so long to post (and it's a terrible chapter – please forgive me) but I've been really busy the last few weeks. I've got a new job, been stressed out and my muse seems to have gone on holiday. Please hang in there. She'll be back soon (and hopefully with a tan!). Thanks._

_**Note (11-Sep-2010) - I reposted this chapter (reformatted) because of some reading issues. There's no change in content!**_

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 6: If there's a God, He hates me**

My heart stopped for the second time tonight. Actually, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and eaten – by a vampire.

How ironic.

It took all the strength I possessed not to scream and start punching every part of the Eric-fake that I could. I wanted the imposter dead, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. The anger  
after finding out that Bill was a mole wasn't this bad. I wish I had something, anything, silver so I could punish the bastard who raped me. That's what it was. Rape. I thought it was Eric – I hadn't  
realised it was someone else. It wasn't my fault. I hadn't wanted this.

Had I?

No. Of course not. He tricked me. I love Eric. I didn't realise who it was. He made me.

But I invited him in. I should have realised when he required an invite – Eric would never have waited to begin love. Why, why did I invite him in?

It was my fault. I let him do it to me. My fault.

My self-pity suddenly evaporated in a fiery surge of anger that didn't come from me. It came from Eric, I'm pretty sure, through our blood bond. The fire flooded my veins and I saw more than red. Actually, I practically went blind with rage. It was his way of correcting me. I wasn't going to let this rapist get away with this. He would pay.

Forgive me Jesus.

Forgive me Gran.

Forgive me Eric. I mouthed this, hoping that Eric could feel my guilt for what I was about to do.

I reached over to grab the fake-Eric's dick and began to stroke it gently. He grinned with his fangs starting to extend.

"How does that feel, honey?"

He didn't answer me. Obviously, talking to me could only happen when I was distracted enough not to notice. He simply smiled and, even knowing that it wasn't Eric, my legs started to shake slightly. Was I just in love with Eric's body? Even through the haze of my anger, I had to take a second to consider that and I realised that my bond to Eric didn't distort my feelings; it amplified them. I loved  
Eric for who he was – warts (or in this case fangs) and all. If Eric lost his memory again, I wouldn't love him as much as I did right now. I loved him.

And this guy violated that love.

I had to punish him and I could think of only one thing to do.

"Let's make this more fun..." I tried saying with a sultry voice - it just sounded bunged up to me, "and take it to the kitchen." I gave him a wink to make it seem as if we did this every time we made love. He fell for it, and went to pick me up.

"No" I said, my voice raising a few octaves. I worried he would figure out that I knew the truth but took the risk. "Wait here; let me get ready for you".

I ran quickly to my brand new kitchen (the only place where I chose everything in it since the original kitchen had burned down) and started hunting in my drawers, as quietly as possible.

The Stackhouses have never been a rich family – my house had been built by my ancestors, not bought. However, my family has always insisted on being proper. "Lack of money does not excuse lack of manners" was a saying my Gran loved. As such, successive generations of Stackhouse money went towards buying something every proper family needed.

Family silver.

Gran had gotten close to selling it at one point, when she had to take Jason and me on, without an income. To be honest, I'd thought about selling it more than once. I never cleaned it, as my Gran had done religiously once a month. It was too much effort. But I kept it, because of how much it meant to my Gran. It was a true family heirloom. And now it was going to see action – just  
not the kind of action my Gran had hoped for. She wanted it used at my wedding (though I'm sure she gave up on the idea by my twentieth birthday) and now it was going to be used against a vampire.

I'm not stupid. I know vampires are stronger than me – he could kill me before I blinked. But silver dramatically weakened vampires, and I knew I could do it. I'd killed a vampire before.

Only by luck, of course but I was sure I could do it again – I was beyond angry this time. I looked at my hands, to make sure I wasn't making an emotional decision. They were as solid as a vampire's. I was going to make him pay.

He would suffer as much as I could make him.


	7. The First Cut's the Deepest

_I don't update as regularly as other people do, and I'm sorry. But I hope this is worth the wait. Stick with me please, it's hopefully going to get better. Please send me a review if you liked it (or if you want to give me some critiscisms). I really enjoy getting reviews :D._

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 7: The First Cut's the Deepest**

The family silver didn't consist of much beyond a few knives, forks and spoons. But there was one thing I was looking for specifically. I was glad that Gran had used a small amount of her meagre savings on having the silver cleaned and perfected. It meant that they were all as perfect as they could be, and this meant that the carving knife, the biggest blade in the set, was a sharp as possible.

I thanked Gran and God. If this works, I swear I'm going to use some of my money from the Queen to send the silver to the tiny Antiques store in Shreveport which also handled silver and gold products. It was expensive, but I knew they wouldn't do a bad job. Besides, after this, it was probably going to need a cleaning greater than what I could give it.

I pulled open the cupboard with a bit too much force and it banged a bit too loudly. I started to panic a little. Eric had fantastic hearing, better than some vampires, and I assumed his brother would too. I didn't know for sure it was Eric's brother, of course, but it seemed the only logical assumption to me. Of course, Eric hadn't told me his brother was bloody (bad image) identical to him. I was going to make him pay too. Once I saved him, of course. He might have thought it would scare me, but he should have believed in me more. This was something I needed to know. I didn't blame Eric for what happened. It was this bastards fault, Jockstrap or whatever his name was. Jökull I think Eric said (he had pronounced it yok-ul). And it was he who would pay. Eric would probably be pissed at  
me for doing this to his brother. Then again, he must have felt my emotional implosion through our blood link – surely he'll understand why I did this. I hope so anyway, because I do love Eric.  
But every time I thought of my love, I couldn't help but think of that bastard sitting in MY bedroom who had raped me.

These thoughts fuelled my anger and I stopped caring about how loud I was being. Let him come investigate. The knife was hidden in the bottom of a beautiful oak box, but I didn't pay any attention to the container, other than to open the tiny latch.  
It was lying there... as bright as moonlight, and deadly as sunlight.

I grabbed it and felt its odd weight in my hand. I'd never used it – never had reason to. The only family dinner I could hold would be a very small affair – 5 people, including myself. But I knew how to hold it for the best impact – it's not the first weapon I've wielded. It was heavy but I got a good strong grip on it. It was cold, ridiculously cold - like a death chill. Perhaps it knew my thoughts.

Silly thought really, but one I took a second to entertain. What would my kitchen say if they knew what was about to happen. Would they stop me? It was a brand-new kitchen so would it have new age attitudes, like Vampires deserving the same rights as humans? I certainly thought so – so they should be punished just as humans would be. I couldn't call the police, since Bon Temps was so tiny we didn't really qualify for a Vampire Police unit – despite the fact that vampire's seemed to love our little backwoods neighbourhood. Besides, Eric said he was the King of Sweden. My political knowledge isn't great, but I'm sure that 'non-American big-wigs', as Gran used to say, like that didn't get imprisoned. They were exempt from our laws, which I thought was silly. They could commit a crime and get away with it. Well I wouldn't let him rape me and not be punished. He would suffer and soon.

I took a deep, steadying breath before calling out in a scarily cheerful sounding voice, "Eric, I'm waiting. This table's very sturdy you know". I hid the heavy knife on the chair, underneath the table, where I knew I could reach it quickly. It was hidden from sight – even vampire sight. I turned my head slightly to watch for his arrival and my breath caught in my throat. He was there, mere inches from my face. His features so like Eric's it was painful. But there were faint differences, and, of course, the eye colour was a dead giveaway. No-one else would have noticed I don't think, but I'd spent hours just staring into those eyes when Eric has amnesia. I knew those eyes better than I knew the layout of my house. This wasn't Eric.  
Therefore, he was in for a world of pain.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the table. He tried to get his fingers back into me, but I held his hand away.  
"No, let me do something for you" I whispered in his ear.

He smiled at me and I was thrown off again. Maybe I was wrong, that was definitely Eric's brilliant smile. My knees were weak and I was sweating. Definitely Eric's smile. But not Eric.

"Close your eyes" I told him seductively, "and you'll enjoy this so much more". He did as I asked and though it made me gag slightly, I put my hand on his manhood and he sank back onto the table.

I timed it as perfectly as I could – the bang of his head coincided with me lifting the knife off of the chair. I hoped he wouldn't hear it and I don't think he did, lost as he was in his lust.

It's sounds clichéd, but time actually seemed to freeze once the knife was in my hand. Every move was magnified in my fear that he would open his eyes and spot the dangerous weapon, made of a material so anathema (words of the day come to mind in all situations) to him, that it's mere touch would burn him.

I kept pleasuring him for a few more seconds, my hand not skilled but acting with great fury which I'm sure he mistook for eagerness. In this way he was quickly erect again and started moaning very gently. I smiled viciously and raised the weapon.

"I'll need something to tell you and Eric apart" I said very loudly as I swung the blade.

Whether it was shock at the truth being revealed, the paralysis of lust or fear of the shining blade in my hand, Jökull made no move to stop me. Survival instinct didn't kick in because the knife wasn't aimed at his heart. No, he stole my womanhood. Now I'm stealing his manhood.


	8. SnickerSnack

_Hi All! I hope it was worth the wait :D. It was a choice between an update to my story and my history homework :P I chose all of you so please give me a review in exchange! (I'm a self-checker but I'm likely to miss something, please point it out to me. Thanks). _

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 8: Snicker-Snack**

"_One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!" – Jabberwocky, Lewis Carroll_

I couldn't take my eyes off of his as the knife slowly descended towards his genitals. I'm not a great body-language reader – I rely far too much on my telepathy. But even I could read the fear in his face, his eyes bulging in his terror. It was almost made me want to pull the knife away but not quite because I didn't just see terror – there was anger and hatred burning still in the heart of them. Besides, I don't think I had the strength to pull it out of its trajectory. It was travelling inexorably down towards his penis.

My eyes were still fixated on his when the blade finally reached his member. Suddenly there was resistance on the knife, but not much. Silver is so dangerous to vampires because it penetrates their skin better than steel penetrates humans. It slid through the entire thing in less than a second. One second he had a gracious plenty, the next he had nothing.

His face revealed his agony when the silver touched his skin. His eyes widened even further and suddenly his face contorted in agony and he screamed. His scream was primal and angry, but I'd heard worse. I've been on battlefields and heard death cries, this whine from a rapist was nothing. He was still screaming as his penis fell slowly, very slowly to my eyes, to the floor. It dragged my attention away from Jökull's face like a bomb. It fascinated me, this sausage of flesh which meant so much to men. How would they feel being separated from such a seemingly vital part of themselves? Well, now Jökull would find out. His dick was now hitting the ground with an unnervingly loud thud, sounding like stone hitting stone like when my brother accidentally dropped one of his paving tiles onto his driveway.

The bang quickly brought me back to my senses and I started breathing faster. An angry bull was deadly, a livid vampire was infinitely worse. What have I done? Damn it Sookie, why do you let anger get the better of you? Too late now, I would just have to deal with the deadly fallout – Jökull was likely to be worse than a blowing nuclear reactor. My eyes were drawn to his face in morbid curiosity – like looking at the tiger standing inches away from you that you know is going to maul you. I was dead. I had no choice in this matter. But I could see it coming.

His eyes were no longer fearful, they were beyond livid. The anger flooded every part of his face until he looked more beast than anything human-like. He was even growling! The sound made me want to scream and faint but we Stackhouse women don't faint, we're made of sterner stuff. No. I was going to face my killer, and hope that he took pity on a poor southern woman, the lover of his brother, by killing me quickly. But his eyes promised pain – a never-ending hell on earth for me. Even though his penis would grow back, he had still suffered the pain of its loss, and he would exact that pain, and more, from me in screams.

I started to back away, my brain screaming at me to run, to flee this predator. No doubt he would enjoy that – the chase would make it all the more exciting. He knew I could never escape him – my death was assured. My life would end... tonight.

Since my legs refused to move any faster, my brain gave up trying to get me to run and began trying to list all the sins I've ever committed. I considered all the wrongs I've ever made in my entire life. Letting Gran die in my stead – simply because I loved Bill, letting Bill convince me he actually loved me, letting him break my heart and now never saying goodbye. Letting my Brother think I was angry with him, not apologising to him. Worst of all, leaving Eric behind without telling him, one last time, that he was my love, my heart, my soul... he was everything to me. The thing I lived for. These were all things I regretted at that moment and my whole heart yearned to see Eric's face just one last time – not to see this twisted and evil take upon it. What I really wanted was for Eric's grey-haired and wrinkled old face beside me as I drew my last breath, on my bed at home surrounded by my loving family. But that was never going to happen – my involvement with the supernatural has made it impossible. Eric could never get old like I would; we could never have children and the chances of me living to be grey-haired seemed very unlikely.

No, it was time to be realistic. This was better than some deaths I had considered; at least the last thing I saw would look something like Eric, even if I knew the truth. And with that thought I flew backwards into my brand new refrigerator and pain swelled out from stomach. It was agonising, I thought I was already dying. His fist had moved too fast for me to see but the result was obvious to me – he had punched me straight in my stomach. But there was pain in my head too, less than in my stomach but sharp and wet. One hand had to remain on my stomach to let me breath but the other rose slowly, far too slowly for my liking – I probably had a concussion, and I felt where my head had struck my fridge. I saw blood, stark red against the beautiful tan of my skin. It just reminded me of what my so called gift had done to me – before I had been introduced to the supernatural community the sight of blood had been confined to the odd skinned knee. Now I was looking at what seemed to be an entire body full of blood, although I knew better. I had a lot more than that and chances were I'd see it all before the end.

Then again, maybe not. My vision was beginning to darken at the edges, I could hear him moving but my peripheral vision wasn't working so I couldn't see him. What I could see made my heart break. My impact had shaken the kitchen slightly and the picture I'd left on the side, too close to the edge, was on the floor, its glass splinted but not broken in such a serendipitous (my last word of the day, I could spare a thought for that) way. My face was distorted by the glass but Eric, who had forced me to pose for the picture, looked beautiful and young, as he always would. He would live. And though that should've given me pleasure, it hurt me more than my wounds because we would never meet in heaven, if vampire's truly had no soul. I saw Eric's every day, so I didn't think we would be apart forever, but it would be a long time before we saw each other again. It hurt me to think about and I just wanted it to be other – the sooner it was, the sooner I could see Eric again.

I could see him now, moving slowly and I could see what he had been doing. He had grabbed his still erect penis – he was going to rape me as he killed me. His fangs were fully extended – he planned to drain me dry.

This was it, my end was here. I would be just another corpse in the ground. God, please let him leave my body be, so I can be buried next to my Gran. Please.

He was getting closer and now suddenly he was kneeling next to me.

"I'm going to fuck you to death, even if I have no dick for now. You know you brought this on yourself" he told me, his accent more obvious than ever, "my dick will grow back whilst you rot under the ground. Don't worry, I'll comfort Eric". He made a big mistake saying that to me. Anger flooded me one last time before I went to my rest.

"You won't need to" I whispered, each word felt like it burned my throat.

"And why is that?" he laughed, his fingers getting closer to my exposed private parts.

I still had the knife tightly gripped in my hand – I couldn't even think about letting it go. He saw it and went to grab it, but he didn't use his vampire speed because he underestimated just how angry I was.

"Get the fuck out of my house" I said, spitting blood into his face. He jerked like a marionette whose strings have been pulled backwards, straight towards my door. His arm couldn't reach closer to grab the knife and he was using all his strength to stay in position. His face made me want to laugh, almost. He kept trying to grab me but he couldn't avoid the ancient magic binding him. He took a slow step back and I began to panic. If I didn't act, he'd simply wait outside my house until I had to leave. I took a very deep breath and tried to focus. My hand wouldn't lift and he took another step back. I channelled all my fears into my arm and used all my natural aim as a softball player to throw the knife at his heart. I watched it travel through the air but I'd over exerted myself and immediately the blackness overcame me.


	9. I Need a Hero

_Hiya! Thanks to **Everyone **who's reviewed and sent me PMs :) They keep me going... That and the fact this is my first FF story, I don't want to leave it unfinished! I'm not always going to have these quotes at the beginning of the chapters, but I really enjoy them. They fit well (and I love reading them). Let me know if you like them. _

_Sorry it took so long to post this.. Working :( and GCSE results soon so worrying as well._

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 9: I Need a Hero**

"_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?" – Holding Out for a Hero, Bonnie Tyler_

I couldn't have been out for more than a few seconds because he was still in my house. My fear quickly fired up and I tried to get up. The pain in my head was too much and I gave in – there was nothing I could do. Jökull would kill but at least I would see Gran again.

Why was he taking so long? I looked up and what I saw was so shocking that it actually made me laugh, though it hurt my head, badly. Jökull had a very surprised look on his face, and he was trying to pull the knife that was deeply embedded in his shoulder, and burning the skin. He couldn't get a hold of the knife because he was still being forced out of the house by the revoked invitation. But that wasn't what was shocking... No, what was shocking was the amount of blood pouring from his wound and what I could see was going to happen. And as if thinking of it caused it, Jökull slid on the floor and fell to the ground. I've never seen a vampire fall over before – I didn't think it was even possible. Perhaps the blood loss was affecting his abilities, or perhaps he was too distracted. He fell slowly towards the floor and his eyes seemed to bug out. Finally, he landed with a splat and a bang which I swear shook the house.

Even though he was on the floor, without the aid of his feet, he continued to slid, through the blood, to the door. Amazing – I had no idea that would happen. Even through all the pain I could spare a thought to my poor floor and the clean up job I would have tomorrow.

I think he gave up trying to get up, because he fixed me with his gaze (which caused me to stop breathing) and I guessed he was trying to glamour me – probably trying to get me to invite him back in. I sent silent thanks to God, and my Grandfather, for my gift. Without it, I'd practically be his servant and I'd definitely be dead by now. Injured or not, he was deadly. He quickly figured out that I wasn't responded and looked like he was trying to get up again, but by now he was at the door. He tried to stop himself, I could see it in his face, but his hand was pulled, like a magnet, straight to the door handle.

I breathed out a sigh of relief – and sucked it in almost straight away as Jökull grabbed hold of my front door itself. It was very thick, since I needed a lot of protection (and after the fire, a strong door was at the top of my list) but I could hear it flex as Jökull tried to use it to hold himself inside the house. I thought that he might succeed, being so close to the threshold. It certainly seemed like it, as he wasn't moving and I tried backing away from him. He didn't get any closer and I saw that his feet were being pulled out of the house, far too slowly for my desire. The door was being dragged closed too, so I knew he had no hope. With a bang that terrified me, Jökull was dragged out the house and the door slammed violently shut.

He was gone... but I was trapped. How could I leave the house, with Jökull standing guard outside of my house? One step beyond my doorstep and I'd be dead. Oh my lord, what if someone came round? Once again, I was thankful that I had no neighbours to put in danger. But my brother might come round... He might be strong, but he was weaker than a baby compared to a vampire. Even the weakest vampire could smite him without much effort! Shit – what about feeding? I'd hurt Jökull badly, he needed to heal and for that he needed blood. He couldn't get me, not while I remained in the house, but a lone visitor to the graveyard would be an ideal target. Maybe I should just give in, and hope that Jökull would be satisfied with killing me. But I know better... I'd caused far too much damage to him – my blood wouldn't be sufficient to heal all his wounds.

Besides, I didn't have the strength to leave the house, nor the bravery to call him in. But I couldn't just lay here and wait for my blood to drown me... I lifted my arm, which felt heavier than steel, and reached for the fridge handle. I gripped it, though it took all of my strength, and lifted myself off the floor. As soon as I stood up, the blood flooded to my head and suddenly I was throwing up, onto the floor. I felt like everything I'd ever eaten was pouring out of my stomach. Even once I was done, I kept retching – the acrid smell flooded my nose.

I couldn't see straight, my eyes felt heavy, my head felt like lead and my throat was burning worse than fire... Basically, I felt like a squashed possum. I wanted so badly to sleep but I suspected that I had a concussion, and from what l had read, sleeping would only make it worse. But I couldn't do anything when I felt like this. Death now seemed the preferable option – where was the bloodsucking murder when you wanted him? Well.. an important part of him was lying on the floor. I started laughing at the sight of his penis, and then couldn't stop as tears flooded from my eyes. I had to sit back down and let the breakdown happen. I couldn't face trying to stop crying – it was laugh and cry, or breakdown completely and hide inside my head.

Eventually though, the tears stopped, the laughs halted and the burning in my throat began to lessen. I couldn't face standing up though. What can I do? If I can't get up, I can't get to my phone and call for help. Who to call is the next problem.

The blood was falling thick from my head, and the sight of it scared me – I had lost too much already. I saw that it had begun to puddle around me... and then I saw another puddle of blood lying near me, stretching towards the door. Vampire blood.

The thought of taking the blood of that bastard into my body froze my heart, but I knew the benefits of V, as it was known when it was sold. It could heal a body rapidly but it formed a bond between the vampire and the drinker. I couldn't bear the thought of binding myself to him. But if I didn't, then who would help Eric? No-one could possibly know that he was hurt – Jökull was too smart for that. He was evidently just as smart and cunning as Eric, but far more evil.

I have to do it... there's no-one left to save me. I seriously need Eric, I need my hero.


	10. Pain is just a state of Mind

_So sorry! I had to send my laptop off to fix (waste of time since they didn't fix it) so I've been able to write :( And I know this is short, but I thought you'd like to know what's happening to Eric. I debated having a minor cliffhanger here and decided.. why not? :P _

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 10: Pain is just a state of Mind**

**Eric's Point of View:**

"Sookie". Fuck, even to my ears I sound feeble. My bastard brother is going to pay for this. I knew I shouldn't have let him get close; before Sookie I wouldn't have even let him get closer than the next state but she stirred up some emotions... some humanity that I thought extinguished long ago.

I knew I was growing weak – Pam kept telling me so. She could be a bitch at times, but I knew that she had my best interests at heart, if only because my fall would simply precede hers. I let a known enemy get close to me because of some faint sense of family loyalty. And he took advantage of that to bind me with fucking silver. The pain was excruciating, but I'd felt worse (my creator enjoyed the darker side of kink – it had greatly toughened me) and I could endure it. No, the real pain came through the bond I shared with Sookie – I could feel nearly all of her emotions, meaning she must be close. Obviously they couldn't risk dragging me to somewhere more secure, even in the dark. They knew I could cause a lot of trouble, even bound. If I had to guess, I would assume I was in the forest by Sookie's house. I couldn't move – the silver removed my strength so I was stuck, forced to feel the anger and fear of the one I loved. Jökull knew how to torture, I'll give him that. Apparently, he couldn't give up a grudge, even after a millennium. He couldn't take it that I would always beat him – no matter what we were doing. Knattleikr, Wrestling, Hunting... I beat him at all of it. When my master bestowed immortality on me, I begged for him to bring my brother over. I thought he loved me, but he started doing everything he could to fuck me over. I moved to the New World with aims to political designs, he stayed in Sweden and aimed to become higher than me.

I took it as simple brotherly rivalry – until he made his first attempt upon my life. Since then, I've been wary of ever going near him. I couldn't bring myself to destroy him, though he would not hesitate to do the same to me. Even if I had no emotions left after these long years, I could not bring myself to break my oath of loyalty to protect my family. In the day of my youth, I would have faced the ting. Today, I would probably have to face the wrath of my creator. But I would gratefully destroy him now – regardless of any consequence - to protect my Sookie.

I could feel her anger swelling and her fury lent me strength. I pulled against my chains, "SOOKIE", but still I was too weak. I collapsed back and tears of blood fell as I felt pain unrelated to the silver ricochet through my body. I couldn't help her... I was supposed to be the one to save her but I failed her, like the nerd before me. She could never love me again – I had let this happen.

I stopped crying the second I heard light footsteps – definitely vampire. I couldn't show weakness – even at my lowest I had to let them know they could never break me. I don't know how many vampires Jökull had at his command – I had seen only 3. It had taken all of them to overcome me, and they had taken great joy in hurting me. The scars of the attack would take weeks to heal. It was probably one of his 'lackeys' (If I survive, I have to stop watching late-night TV) returning to check on me and perhaps cut off my other nipple (more embarrassing than painful). The footsteps were coming ever closer, slowly. As I suspected there was no sound of breath and whoever it is, they're moving stealthily, so their footsteps give away nothing to me – obviously they were hoping to surprise me. My brother never had the smartest friends.

I was surprised, however, when I heard a sharp breath. Why would they be surprised? Unless...

"Well, well, well... look what the feline dragged in".


	11. Frozen

_Hi All. Another long wait :( I'm sorry! I sent it back to be fixed (again) and they sent it back unfixed (Again!) and with another problem..! Anyway.. here we go ... not much happens here I'm afraid, but I'm building up :) Please review.. It's what keeps me writing.  
Errors: Please forgive me for any errors in measurement.. SVM is set in America so I used Imperial, but I use Metric (live in UK) so I got a bit confused... _

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 11: Frozen**

"_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken" – Frozen, Madonna_

**Eric's Point of View**

Pam. Finally.

"It's cat, idiot. Now stop making your stupid remarks and get me out of these chains" I said to my child, in my coldest possible voice. She jerked towards me as the order forced her to move, but she fought it.

"How? It's silver, Höðr" her voice sounded strained with the effort of resisting me.

"Funny. A blind deity. Where do you get your inspiration? This is painful – remove these bonds NOW", I couldn't help but shout the last word – my fear for Sookie is spiking. I didn't want Pam to suffer, but I need to be freed. Sookie's in great pain. As soon as I stopped speaking Pam was pulled towards me, as though a chain dragged her forward and she grasped the chains. Immediately, the smell of Pam's charred flesh filled the air – slightly different to mine. She sucked in a sharp breath of pain but continued to unwind the chains.

"I'm going to make you pay for this later" she told me.

"If you get a chance to punish me, then I'll consider myself lucky. Now hurry up, Sookie's in trouble"

"Figures this would be about her… still, she is fine. Have you ever considered…" Pam replied, with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice (though the pain was clearly audible too).

"Pam, now is not the time to ask about a bloody threesome. Besides, you know Sookie will never go for it"

"Oh, I don't know… I think I could convince her. Once my skin's healed back, obviously. All done, Master" – I could practically hear the venom in her voice.

"Thank You, Pam. You saved me" I told Pam, much to her surprise, "and now I've got to get Sookie".

"What the fuck do you think you can do? You're almost as weak as a human, thanks to those damn silver chains. And thanks to you, I'm also incapacitated". I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"Incapacitated, Pam? Have you gotten yourself one of those word of the day calendars that Sookie is always talking about?" If vampires could blush, Pam would've done so then and she immediately drew my attention back to Sookie, to spare herself further embarrassment.

"Do you even know where our Dear Sookie is?" she snapped. Instead of answering, I closed my eyes and poured all of my attention threw the blood bond between Sookie and myself. I could sense her; she was close but weak – her life force was fading.

"Shit!" was all I could say, but I knew Pam was feeling exactly what I was feeling (I sired her, after all).

"Shit" she echoed, all jokes gone in the face of the seriousness of the situation.

"Pam, where the fuck are we?" I asked her, looking around me. It smelt like Sookie's forest, but I had to be certain.

"If I counted correctly, about three quarters of an acre into the forest west of the Stackhouse Residence. Bill's House is in that direction" she told me with a pitying look that told me just how bad I look. She's right; I am in no state to go mounting a rescue against my brother alone. And I have only one other ally nearby. I checked my watch to see how long before dawn – even Jökull couldn't hurt her after dawn – although that meant he'd probably opt for killing her before his sleep. Sookie won't like it, but we need Bill.

Without speaking, Pam and I both ran towards the Compton estate, Pam ahead of me for once as I was healing.

"Come on, slow coach!" Pam said without sympathy, "Shouldn't have let yourself get caught." However, she did slow down so that I could catch up. My skin started to itch as the healing started but I need blood – fresh human blood – if I want to heal myself completely. Sookie wouldn't like that. I caught Bill's scent about 20 yards from where I had been left. Obviously, this was one of the paths he took to get to Sookie's house, and my brother's cronies hadn't scouted the area properly or else they would have moved me further from the trail – Bill could have heard me had luck favoured me. Suddenly a thought struck me and I picked up my pace, despite the pain.

"Pam… you don't think Bill was helping him, do you?"

"I thought he cared for Sookie? Besides, you're his sherriff – to go against you is suicide."

"Unless he hoped Jökull would finish me off. And why would he think Sookie would get hurt – no one knew I was visiting her tonight… And we're too close to Bill's for this to be a coincidence."

If my suspicions held true, Bill would suffer before he met the sun. I'd make it so, even if it was the last thing I did. Even injured as I was, I was fast (1,000 years of afterlife gives you a lot of strength) and the forest abruptly ended and I could see Bill's house.

I could see the light on through the window.

I could see the empty porch, with the door open.

I could see the expensive Swedish cars parked in his drive.


	12. Life Blood

_Hi All! Sorry for the wait - the start of my AS-Levels! I'm petrified I'm going to fail (especially English!) so I've been spending a lot of time working! That means that this story has taken second place :( _  
_I was writing this story during the Eastender's final (watching playback), so that kind of explains the final paragraph (and the beginning quote)... I can't believe that Peggy's left - so dignified but it's ruined Eastender's for me. _  
_Anyway, I'm sorry - I hope you enjoy this!  
_

* * *

**Brotherly Love  
Chapter 12: Life Blood**

"_My mother used to come running in and she'd tell us to Run.  
So we'd pack our bags quick and run out the house.  
And we'd walk fast, my mum, my sister and me.  
We'd walk as fast as we could but my mother would tell us to stop.  
'Stop, stop! Look back, and remember what you see'" – Eastenders (Peggy's Farewell)_

**Sookie's POV**

I could see the sanguine stains on the floor – my blood in the same places as Gran's blood was. I had a horrible flashback to the moment I found my ersatz Mother dead in my home. That was the first time I realised the danger of associating with vampires – their world was inimical to ours. Anyone who got involved usually ended up meeting a sticky end.

Sitting on the floor, staring at my blood comingling with Jökull's, I realised just how many times I'd come close to death – and how it would be so much easier if I became strong. I can't get Eric to change me; I don't want to be under his control, not if we're supposed to be a couple. Perhaps Sophie-Anne would consent to change me or maybe Eric's maker. It's not the first time I've considered the 'Change', but now I realise how fragile I am, and how quickly human life can end. Vampirism would free me from fear and mortality but before now, I could never truly consider it – there was too much to lose: my friends, my work, the sun... Sunbathing is my greatest joy in life (sad really). But most of all, I'd lose my humanity. The idea of feeding off humans turns my stomach. Artificial blood could never satisfy me – I'd seen the bloodlust in too many vampires to fall for the lies the mainstreamers fooled themselves with. I wouldn't be able to help myself.

Is it a worthwhile sacrifice – to release my humanity in exchange for strength? No.

I like being Sookie far too much.

But the blood wouldn't turn me – it would me. As much as the idea disgusts me, my survival is more important – I need to help Eric. He must be able to feel my pain, so his absence means he's probably in more danger than I am at the moment. Whatever the consequence, I have to help him.

Steeling myself, I approach the slowing clotting blood with bile rising into my mouth. It just seems so... unnatural. It goes against every fibre of my being, but what choice have I got? Eric's in danger. He needs me.

Every step of the crawl is pure agony. My leg feels like it is being pierced by a red hot poker, and my vision sways alarming with every step. I feel like I've run several marathons by the time I make it the few steps to the thick liquid pooled on my floor. Several deep breaths later and I'm on my knees, my already blood covered hand cup a few drops of the offending fluid and bring it to my mouth. The smell makes my stomach churn and I swallow it quickly, before I start throwing up on the floor. As soon as I swallowed (that took some time as my throat closed) I immediately felt better. My headache faded quickly, but the pain in my leg seemed only slightly numbed. It would take a while before I would be completely healed. I was able to down a bit more blood – though my shaking hands meant that more spilt down my top than went down my throat (not that it showed – my top was already ruined). All my minor cuts healed with supernatural speed – it was dizzying to watch. Even though my energy was slowly returning, I felt dead tired. Healing takes a lot of energy, and I was working overtime to fix the terrible damage to my body.

I must have blacked out, because I opened my eyes and found myself facing the ceiling, my face almost in the blood. I rose quickly and rejoiced in the, almost, painlessness of the motion – my head felt much better. Although my body still felt shaky, I pulled myself up, using the sideboard for grip. My leg muscles protested, but I didn't experience the sickening agony I had before. I was able to get up and move around somewhat freely. Immediately, I went to the phone and hit the speed dial for Eric. The phone rang for too long – Eric wasn't going to pick up; this was Eric's private number, he always answers it. I tried Pam as well, but the results were the same.

I can't involve anyone else in this – anyone who comes near my house will probably be ripped to piece. I guess I've got to do something but how is beyond me. I moved slowly to the window and tried to see where Jökull had gone. The blood disappeared a few steps away from the door, so that gave no clues. It seems like he's disappeared, but he could be waiting for me to leave to pounce. I'm a mouse, trapped between the cat's paws. But there's nothing else I can do... I have to brave the door.

I'm not stupid – I've armed myself with the blade that had paid for itself many times over. It's essentially a security blanket, since Jökull knows that I've got it – the element of surprise was all I had going for me. But it's better than going out unarmed.

I opened the door and checked either side, without letting my head pass the threshold.

Nothing.

My telepathy isn't picking up any 'though-vacuums' but I'm not letting my guard down so soon.

I took one shaky step outside the door...

And screamed.

A dark figure swooped beside my head and it was a few seconds before I could stop myself from vocalising my fear. The flap of wings gave the creature away... an owl.

My nerves are shot to hell. Owls are a common night time occurrence in the state of Louisiana, especially Shivering Owls. Usually they wouldn't scare me, but I think I have an excuse tonight.

Well, I've made it outside my house without being attacked – either he's playing with me, or he's given up tonight. Dawn is approaching, but surely he wouldn't leave me alive as a loose string? Maybe he's counting on me being too damaged to do anything today... Well fuck him. If he's playing a game, I'm going down fighting.

The blood-bond is the only way I have to find Eric, but I don't know what effect Jökull's blood has had. But the bond with Eric is so much stronger – strengthened by love. I took a deep breath and focused on that love... and felt the pull of emotions to my left, in the direction of Bill's house... and the graveyard.

Why on earth was Eric at Bill's? If that bastard was in anyway involved, I'll fillet his cock and force him to eat it (wow... I have quite the obsession!)

"I'm coming Eric" I whispered to myself, for no reason other than to force myself into moving. As terrifying as the thought of moving was, staying still was more daunting. And since going back to the house is out of the question, not if I want to save Eric, I had to go into the woods. I wish I could say I strode confidently into the face danger but I didn't – I'm no hero. It's like a quote I remember reading once, "Courage isn't the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear" – Eric is more important than fear.

And so I walked to the forest, faltering like Bambi, and turned to check my back, to make sure that Jökull wasn't behind me. But I caught sight of my house, and tear began to fall. This might well be the last time I ever see my family's home – the place that means more to me than any in existence. Heaven will look exactly like that – with Gran at the door, my parents on the sofa and everyone happy – all fear gone, love suffusing the house like perfume. And if that's where this paths lead, so be it.

**A/N: Shivering Owl = Screech Owl.**


	13. Our Father

_Hi! I thought I owed y-all! :) I've worked long overtime (!) to produce the next chapter... I'm not sure how long we have left - only another one or two chapters! I hope you all liked my first story.  
Sorry to all you blood-thirsty Bill-haters (:P I'm kinda with you!)... I can't write gore! I hope you like this anyways__!_

_I have't mentioned it in a **long **time, so I'll just say it again (cover myself): I don't own anything (except Jökull) - everything belongs to Charlaine Haris! She's a fantastic writer - perhaps the most interesting vampire novel I've read (beats Stoker easily... too long to read :) ). Anyways, it's gone midnight, so I'm going to bed! Hope you like this!_

* * *

**Brotherly Love  
Chapter 13: Our Father**

With one final glance at the house filled with so many memories, the good still outweighing the bad, I stumbled into the forest... and landed on the dirty floor. I'm pushing myself too hard – even with vampire blood I'm not fit for this mission. But I shrug the pain off and put it to a dark corner of my mind. I follow the trail, worn by my many trips to and from Bill's during our relationship. It was dark under the trees and the fall air was thick with the smell of the forest. I could hear the nocturnal animals scurrying around, fleeing from the clunking human staggering through the forest (amazing since my heart was beating so loudly in my ears).

My house wasn't far from Bill's, but it seemed to take forever, especially with my fear that Jökull would return at any minute to finish me off. But eventually I could see the first of the gravestones that marked the final resting place of Bon Temps oldest residents. This was a place of great peace to me – I was never phased by the proximity to the dead (one reason why a vampire boyfriend worked for me). I used to come out here when I was angry or sad, and no-one would bother me. Gran was the only one who visited regularly, to talk with her old friends, and she was the only one who knew where to find me. Gran was closer to me than anyone, even my own mother. And I miss her. Perhaps I'll be with her soon... only the Lord can know.

That's all it took for me to stay panicking about my immortal soul. I'm not a pious woman, by any stretch of the imagination, but I try to be a good Christian woman. But I've committed some terrible deeds in my short life, and I haven't attended church anywhere near as often as I might have. Immediately I started running through the Lord's Prayer, and I repeated it several times, interspersing it with requests for forgiveness, as I crossed the graveyard.

'Our Father, Who are in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name..."

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name..."

That carried me to the open door of Bill's beautiful home without me noticing anything, but what I saw immediately wiped it from my memory. There were ashes on the floor... ashes covered in clothes. A dead vampire.

**Eric's POV:**

"That fucking traitor" I stormed quietly to Pam. She looked at me as if to say 'I-told-you-so-but-you-never-listen-to-me-I'm-going-to-remind-you-of-this-for-the-next-century' – she's great with her expressions.

With all of my still heart, I wanted to charge into the house and slaughter everyone I met until I found Bill, and I could torture him. But I knew that was a stupid attitude – I'd only end up getting myself killed. With only Pam and myself, I'd have to be smart. Not really a problem – you don't become Sherriff without being cunning. It was just a matter of being smarter than those inside the house.

I sent Pam around, to see if she could find a good entry point while I moved to the edge of the house (keeping to the shadows) and peeked into the window.

The traitor's sitting there, surrounded by my brother's enforcers, but without chains or any force. He is actually fucking LAUGHING! I'm grateful I'm not human, because my blood pressure would be causing me serious problems right now.

I managed to resist the urge to jump through the window like some bad action-movie hero and beat the shit out of him. Instead, I bottled my anger inside me, and moved on to find Pam. Bill would pay, and soon.

Vampiric hearing is a double-edge sword – it had helped me so much over the centuries, but it makes it almost impossible to sneak up on my enemies. However, Bill was too self-secure – the geek didn't truly understand the dangers that could sneak into his home. And I'm certainly not the biggest danger. But I'm dangerous enough.

And his hubris had let me sneak into his house, using a serious of weak windows (he's a vampire, why does he need opening windows?) and useless locks. Pam's skills extend far beyond the fashion world – she's come far from her uptight Victorian-lady days. Together, we managed to find ourselves upstairs, listening to the idiots moving downstairs. My house is secured with motion sensors, cameras, pressure pads and many other things that even Vampires can't evade. Bill is too trusting, and too proud of his strength – no matter how strong you are, there's always someone stronger than you. That philosophy, drummed into me by my Viking Father in an effort to toughen me up (he usually ended it with 'and if you don't beat them, I'll drown you myself' but that only scared me when I was a child) has kept me alive long after my people have passed.

As much as I'd love a weapon, something to overcome the weakness I'm feeling, I know that I'd find nothing around here. Bill's most dangerous weapon would probably be a Compact disk... My own strength will have to do.

I listened for any pattern to the walking, but evidently there was no guard or any regularity. So we'd have to 'wing' it. Pam and I waited until someone passed close to the stairs, someone who wasn't talking, and we practically flew down the stairs and together decapitated the Swedish bastard we found. I patted him down and was rewarded with the simplest object, but one of the most symbolic in the entire supernatural world... a wooden Stake (damn Buffy).

If wield with vampiric strength, this would be sufficient to kill a vampire.

Pam proved herself, once again, the best child I could hope for... she killed no less than 3 vampires in rapid succession while I dealt with the other 2 (She will rib me for years about this). Even for other vampires, killing vampires is very difficult. But they didn't expect it – the element of surprise can be worth more than backup. But none of them were Jökull or Bill – the two I wanted to get my hands on.

"Where the fuck is he?" I practically screamed at Pam. We had only a few hours before dawn.

"Perhaps he's gone back to his crypt", Pam really knows how to annoy me, which she uses to her advantage.

"Where's that then?" I asked coldly. I've never been to his house, and most vampires keep their daytime resting place secret anyway.

"I may be blond... but I'm not as naïve as young Sookie," she retorted and I resisted the urge to stake her myself, "I know how people operate". She smiled and walked into the main hallway. Just beside a hideous picture that was probably 'modern art', she pressed on a secret panel and the ersatz-wall slid back to reveal a light proof room.

"Fucking geek, why can't he stick with a normal door?" I asked her quietly. No doubt Bill thought he was safe, but no reason to give time to prepare a defence. I counted to three, and we moved together, pulled on the cast-iron ring set in the floor and opened the door set in the floor.

Bill's eyes immediately snapped open and he began to reach up to lift himself up, but I was faster. I grabbed his arms and dragged him up. Pam caught him about his waist and helped me. Together, we moved him into the corridor, away from any possible secret defences he might have set up. The practical mind considers everything.

As soon as I had him secure, I knelt on his chest and Pam held him down. Immediately, I began the torture, pulling off his fingers - one at a time. I was weakened, but Bill was no match with me, especially not with Pam helping.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO IT?" I began punching his face – for no reason (it was having no effect) except to vent my anger.

"You took her from me – if I can't have her, no-one can". I have ancient Viking Berserker blood in me – and that has remained through the past millennium, and it boiled up now. I went far beyond seeing red, I saw black. When my vision returned, I was sitting on a slowly transmuting vampire – he was returning to dust. Pam gave me a shocked look – obviously I went violent. But he's dead now, that's all that matters.

Pam and I left – Sookie wasn't here, so we needed to help her. Jökull can't have many others with him – Sophie-Anne takes 3 guards, and she's overcautious. We can handle him – as soon as we feed. I need human blood if I want to start healing properly, so I had to start drinking... soon.


	14. Dust in the Wind

_It's been a great journey, but we've come to the end at last. I debated splitting this in two, and leaving another cliffhanger, but I wanted my last chapter to be my longest. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's sad when something comes to an end, but all things must. _

_I've gone back and cosmetically adjusted my first seven chapters, so hopefully it's now easier to read._

_**Warning: Contains Scenes which some readers may find disturbing.**_

**_I don't own any of these Characters (except Jökull) - They belond to Charlaine Harris, who has taken us on so many great adventures, and I can't wait for the next._**

_So here it is, the last chapter._

* * *

**Brotherly Love  
Chapter 14: Dust in the Wind**

"_Earth to Earth,  
Ashes to Ashes,  
Dust to Dust."- Book of Common Prayer._

**Sookie's POV:**

Bill. I recognised his clothes, and my stomach contracted – what little was left in my stomach came out on the floor next to him. Not a great way to honour his memory. Shakes overtook my body for a few minutes, as I tried to stop retching and take in what I saw. There wasn't only one pile of ash – there were many. Obviously, someone had slaughtered them all.

I couldn't be here. The clothes suggested that the other piles were all Jökull's men, and I can't bring myself to mourn their death, but being so close to the disintegrating bodies made me sick. The wind was coming in through the open door, and the ashes were being blown around. They had returned to the Earth – something long overdue.

I moved back into the fresh air – away from the stench of decaying vampires. I ran back across the graveyard as fast as my injured leg would take me. I managed to get into the forest but I tripped over a tree root as stinging tears filled my eyes. I landed on the floor, but my head hit a tree stump with resounding force. My head, so newly healed, ruptured into agony once again – what a stupid way to die.

I returned to my body in even more pain – somebody had smacked me across my face.

My eyes refused to open at first, and so I was slapped again. I cried out in agony – why am I still in pain... surely that disappears once you die? Unless...

My fear of perdition gave me the strength to open my eyes – I had to be certain I was still alive, and not the plaything of the devil. All I would see was a shock of blond hair... and a pointy ear.

I felt all the tension leave my body. I was safe – my guardian angel was here.

"Claudine" I breathed, lacking the strength to lift my arms and hug my cousin as I wanted to. She pulled back from listening to my breath and gave me a radiant smile of relief.

"Sookie!" her light voice seemed out of place in the darkness of the forest but it lifted my heart like a balloon.

"Wh- What are you," I started, pausing to cough up some blood – obviously the vampire blood hasn't fixed up my new wounds, or some of the internal bleeding, "doing here" I finished once I got my breath back. Through my pathetic attempt to ask such a short question, Claudine had been checking my head, trying to clean with her pretty white dress. I tried to stop her – the dress probably cost more than my entire wardrobe, but I didn't have the strength, and she insisted.

"I'm so sorry Sookie", she began, tears filling her beautiful face, "I should've been here earlier! I felt your emotions, but I was working... I couldn't leave; too many people were watching me. It's my fault". I told her to stop blaming herself – she had to keep up her appearance of human if she wants to stay safe. I let myself get in this mess – I have no right to expect anyone to bail me out of it.

The fall had knocked all thoughts of Vampires from my head, but a soft breaking twig for somewhere behind Claudine brought all my memories roaring to the front of my head.

"CLAUDINE!" I screamed as her light weight was ripped from beside me. Paralysed with fear, I could only look into the feral face of the attacker... and once again wonder how something as beautiful as Eric can be associated with such evil. Eric was no saint, but Jökull was something else.

He glared down at me, a few strands of Claudine's beautiful gossamer hair in his hand.

"Little Bitch" he said, reaching forward to pull me up by my hair. The fresh wound on my scalp immediately started to cry new blood. I screamed in agony and fear. He immediately dropped me, and I hoped he had decided to leave me here to die... but I saw his face. His eyes still held hatred and evil, but now there was a hunger there. A hunger that I've seen only a few times...

Fairies are irresistible to vampires and Claudine - a full blooded fairy – was drawing Jökulls attention.

I turned my head, ignoring the lighting strikes of pain that rushed through me, to see her lying on the floor, her skin cut in several places (her skin was usually almost as touch as a vampires so she had been thrown with a hell of a lot of strength) and her pretty white dress torn and dirty. She wasn't out though, Fairies are tough. She was pulling herself up using a low branch, and she seemed pissed about her hair.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT" she screamed, shocking me – she always seemed so airy and light, but she was livid now. Jökull didn't seem fazed, he seemed drawn to her like a magnet. An evil, hungry smile split his face, and his fangs slipped down with an almost inaudible click. I knew Claudine was strong – but Jökull was a vampire. He was weakened, no doubt, by silver poisoning but he was still inhumanely strong and Claudine looked like an angry little girl in comparison. Magical or not, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

That didn't stop her from trying.

She launched herself at him, but simply grabbed her around the next and, in a move that my eyes completely missed but my brain assured me must have happened, spun her around using her own weight and forced her into the earth. He climbed on top of her and she punched him between the eyes, infusing her fist with as much of her fairy magic as she could. The blow lit up the entire forest and my eyes widened at the display of power. I didn't know she had that much strength, and neither, it seems, did she. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were half closed. I pulled myself over to her.

"Claudine", I whispered with a frightened look to where Jökull was lying, a few feet away, and saw him getting up slowly, as though in pain, "We've got to go, now!" But neither of us was in any condition to walk, let alone run, and Jökull was recovering quickly. His head was at an odd angle, but he was able to rectify that by twisting it with his hands. His expression revealed that he hadn't expected her to put up so much of a fight.

"I must be closer to an angel than I thought" Claudine whispered deliriously, with a slight giggle. I looked down at the woman who had saved my life so many times, and I knew that I couldn't let her die here.

"You want me for whatever fucked up reason. Leave her out of this" I called softly to Jökull who seemed to be able to focus on me, being outside the influence of Claudine's scent. "I'll go with you – you can kill me however you want". I thought it would destroy me, to give myself to him to kill as he pleased, but I felt stronger. I was doing this to protect one of the last remaining members of my family.

He fixed me with a thoughtful stare, though I could still see the anger burning behind his eyes.

"I only wanted to hurt my brother. You are nothing to me – I now only want vengeance for what you did to me – and it seems I get a prize after I'm done. A fairy to play with".

"With what?" Claudine taunted, more lucid than I realised. Jökull was still naked and although he begun to regenerate his member, it was still no more than a stump. I had no idea what Claudine was doing taunting someone who was about to kill us both – did she want to suffer?

He tensed up and then Claudine's plan became obvious. She was antagonising him to distract him, and Eric ghosted up behind him, with Pam coming from the other side. There were no footsteps, and Jökull was too focused on us to smell or listen for attack. No doubt he thought Eric was still safely tied up – and he hadn't counted on Pam. But I had to keep him busy.

"Yeah... I made it so you couldn't rape anyone else ever again". I knew that would incense Eric too – good, he could make Jökull pay. "It'll never be the same again, will it? I know what you're feeling – I've had your disgusting piss-like blood – so much weaker than your brother's. The silver will inhibit proper growth." I gave a short bark of laughter to tip him over the edge and he leapt for me. But Eric's hand moved faster than even light, and gripped his testicles in a vice like grip. Vampires don't feel much pain – but this still seemed like sore spot. His howl ripped through the darkness and he twisted mid-jump to confront his attacked. Eric's fist met his face and his head was once more at the wrong angle. Gravity took effect and Jökull fell to back to the ground with a look of terror on his face. Eric looked terrible, but his anger shone through, and Jökull knew he wouldn't survive this.

As soon as he was on the floor, Pam held him down, while Eric gave one almighty tug and Jökull's testicles left their home for the first time in a millennium. Jökull was castrated.

I don't know much about Vampiric healing, but I knew they would take a long time to heal, if they did. After all, they weren't vital to life, so perhaps they wouldn't even heal. I had to laugh, a short, sobbing laughter, at the thought of his emasculation. He had considered himself the biggest man in the vampire world, and now he wasn't even a man.

Eric crushed his testicles under his heel, while Pam started torturing the bastard.

Eric moved over to me and held me close, telling me to start drinking from one of his wounds and asking me if he could do the same. I looked over at where Claudine had been, and saw that she had fled (probably when Eric and Pam got close) but it meant she was safe.

I was safe. In Eric's arms. Drinking his blood.

_A/N: thank you SO very much for reading. Please review and let me know if you liked it.  
And now it is my sad pleasure to class this story as Complete._

_The End._


End file.
